Battle Arena
The Battle Arena (Japanese: バトルアリーナ Battle Arena) is a facility located with the Hoenn in . Challenges A match in the Battle Arena pits two Pokémon against one another for three rounds. If both Pokémon last all three rounds, they are rated on how they battled in three aspects, and the Pokémon with the higher score wins, and the losing Pokémon leaves battle. If they somehow tie, both Pokémon leave battle. A knockout results in an automatic win for the Pokémon that is still standing. Trainers are not allowed to switch out their Pokémon, and they must be sent out in the order they were entered. :See also: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III) Pokémon are scored on their mind, skill, and body. This is much like the Fallarbor Town Battle Tent rules. The Pokémon with the better rating in each category scores two points, while a tie will award one point to each Pokémon. * Mind judges Pokémon on their offensive style. One point is awarded if a move that deals damage is chosen for use (except , , and , which do not award points, and , which deducts one point), and one point is deducted if , , or is chosen. All other moves do not award points. Only the move selection matters; even if the Pokémon does not actually use the move (due to an effect such as ), it will still score in this category. The Pokémon with the higher number of points wins the two points in the overall judgment. * Skill judges Pokémon on accuracy. One point is awarded if any move is used successfully, while two points are deducted if the move misses, fails, or is prevented from executing due to an effect such as paralysis. If the move was caused to fail by , , or flinching from , however, no points are deducted. Hitting a move super effectively rewards two points rather than one, but dealing not very effective damage instead deducts one point. The Pokémon with the higher number of points wins the two points in the overall judgment. * Body judges the amount of HP remaining at the end of the third round compared to their amount at the start of the first. The Pokémon with the better ratio wins the two points in the overall judgment. Battle Points Arena Tycoon After 28 wins and 56 wins, Arena Tycoon Greta appears to challenge the player. On her defeat, she awards the player with the Guts Symbol. Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Greta.png |prize=12 |class=Arena Tycoon |classlink=Arena Tycoon Greta |name=Greta |game=E |location=Battle Arena |pokemon=3 }}| , |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting}} | , |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} | , |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost |move2=Return|move2type=Normal |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Greta.png |prize=13 |class=Arena Tycoon |classlink=Arena Tycoon Greta |name=Greta |game=E |location=Battle Arena |pokemon=3 }}| , |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost}} | , |move1=Focus Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Spore|move2type=Grass |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass |move4=Headbutt|move4type=Normal}} Layout In the anime The Battle Arena appeared in Wheel of Frontier!. In the anime, it is located near Saffron City and was the second facility challenged by . discovered its location in The Symbol Life, following Ash's victory against at the . The facility is run by Arena Tycoon Greta and also houses multiple martial arts students studying under her. Before the match begins, the challenger must use a special wheel machine to randomly decide whether the match will be one-on-one, two-on-two, or three-on-three, and both s send out all of their Pokémon, which are only recalled once they've been defeated or the battle ends. In Ash's case, the wheel landed on two-on-two. Although Ash's Grovyle was defeated by Greta's , Ash's Snorlax managed to defeat both of Greta's Pokémon, despite being at a type disadvantage against both of them, giving Ash the victory and earning him the Guts Symbol, his second Frontier Symbol. Pokémon used in the Battle Arena The following is a list of used in the Battle Arena: was the first Pokémon used by Greta in her battle with Ash, where it first battled with Ash's Grovyle. Despite that managed to outmatch Hariyama in speed and deal some damage on it, Greta was finally able to use Grovyle's momentum as her own advantage, and land a critical hit on the Wood Gecko Pokémon, knocking it out. Ash next used his against the Arm Thrust Pokémon. Despite having disadvantage in type, was able to keep itself safe from Hariyama's attacks by using . Eventually, Hariyama was knocked out with an . Hariyama's known moves are and .}} , along with her to battle in Wheel of Frontier. It was the second to go up after Hariyama was defeated by Ash's Snorlax. Medicham overwhelmed Snorlax with its astounding speed and agility. With Ice Punch, Medicham was able to Snorlax giving Greta a huge advantage. Ash then commanded Snorlax to use , and Greta told Medicham to attack Snorlax with repeated es in order to break the ice. Greta told Medicham to use but Snorlax managed to dodge it, causing Medicham to take some damage. Snorlax then tried to attack it with a , but Medicham dodged it and hit it with . Just when it seemed it was all over for Ash, he commanded Snorlax to use Hyper Beam on the ground which catapulted it into the air. Using its altitude to his advantage, Ash told it to attack with a full-on , defeating Medicham and earning Ash the Guts Symbol. Medicham's known moves are , , and .}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Battle Arena appeared in An Awesome Showdown!!, where Ash, like in the anime, battled and defeated Greta there. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Arena first appeared in Skirting Around Surskit II, where Scott was trying to calm down the members of the press in front of the facility, as they were getting frustrated of the Frontier Brains' absence. In Sneaky Like Shedinja, challenged the Battle Arena as his fourth Battle Frontier facility during the Battle Frontier's seven-day opening ceremony. His battle against Greta eventually came down to a match between Greta's and Emerald's Sudowoodo. Thanks to Emerald's cheering, Sudowoodo was able to withstand Shedinja's , and the match was judged in Emerald's favor, making him the winner and earning him the Guts Symbol. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰競技場 |zh_cmn=對戰競技場 / 对战竞技场 |da=Kamparenaen |nl=Strijdarena |fi=Taisteluareena (S08) Otteluareena (S09) |fr=Dojo de Combat |de=Kampfring |id=Arena Pertarungan |it=Dojo Lotta |ko=배틀아레나 Battle Arena |pt_br=Arena de Batalha |es_la=Arena de Batalla |es_eu=Dojo Batalla |th=แบทเทิลอารีน่า Battle Arena |vi=Sân vận động giao đấu}} Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfring es:Frente Batalla (Hoenn)#Dojo Batalla fr:Dojo de Combat it:Dojo Lotta ja:バトルアリーナ zh:对战竞技场